


Tell Me What You Want To Hear

by cinderwing64



Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Rexsoka Week 2020, rexsoka, why are all of these angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64
Summary: Rexsoka Week Day 3!Prompt: SecretTitle inspired by Secret By One Republic (lol)
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943530
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Tell Me What You Want To Hear

Ahsoka felt so helpless. She felt so alone. Living on Raada was nice, it really was. But she just wished someone from her old life was with her. 

It was fun to hang out with her new friends, Kaeden, Miara, and even Selda. It really was fun. It would give Ahsoka a chance to get her mind off things. Things from the past. 

Her soldiers. Her Master. Plo Koon, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, so many people from her past. And Rex. 

She had held all her feelings for him inside like she had been taught throughout her entire life. And she still hid her feelings. All of her grief was bottled inside, like a box full of objects. 

It was just a matter of time before the box would break. 

And Ahsoka….she didn’t want that to happen. But who would she talk to? Kaeden couldn’t know about her past, it would be too dangerous. She couldn’t put her friend in more danger than she already was just by Ahsoka being on Raada. 

What she really wanted was to talk to Rex. She missed their friendly banter, their short amount of time alone together, where they could share a conversation without sharing a single word. It was amazing. Ahsoka had never realized why it seemed so easy with him, why they worked so well together, or why things seemed so simple when it was just then until a few months beforehand. When she was on Mandalore. 

Everything was so easy because she loved him. She had never said the words aloud, she rarely thought about it, it was too painful, but she knew it was true. 

She wasn’t sure what to think about it. At times, it seemed great. She loved Rex. He was someone she could always talk to. He was one person that was still alive in her past life. 

But on the other hand, she couldn’t seem to find him. And what would happen if (no, _when_ ) she did? 

And would she even be able to tell him how she really felt? Would he feel the same? Would he ever see her again? Would he hate Ahsoka for saying it? 

Would she be putting Rex in more danger by being with him? She couldn’t bear the thought of Rex getting hurt because of her. 

But not being with him hurt more than that pain ever would. The secret seemed to destroy Ahsoka, slowly tearing her from the inside out. 

What if Rex was going through the same thing? What if he loved Ahsoka back? 

Ahsoka felt a small tear repair itself inside her and smiled through the tears forming in her eyes as she sat on her bed, the moonlight illuminating her small room in her house. 

“I love you, Rex,” Ahsoka whispered into the wind, wiping a tear from her cheek.


End file.
